The Easter Egg Hunt
by DwarfPrincess
Summary: Hermione absolutely hates Easter. But all that changes when a certain bunny comes into her life
1. Chapter 1

**Heeyy! Here's another fanfic that I made with my buddy Anonymous :). Sadly, we don't own anything…all of it is J.K Rowling's property. Hope ya luv it as much as I had fun making it ;)**

Painted, fake, stupid eggs. One of the things Hermione couldn't live with. Honestly, what did eggs have to do with Easter?

She walked into the newly decorated Great Hall with a scowl on her face.

"Why so grumpy, Madam Perfect?" George asked when she took a seat in front of him.

Hermione raised an eyebrow "why so interested?" she said getting a piece of cinnamon toast.

"Because you're not so pretty when you're frowning" George said with a smile

Her heart fluttered. _'George thinks I'm pretty!" _she thought.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Have you seen Ron or Harry?" she asked before she could start blushing.

"No but you can stay with this dazzling prince since Freddie is somewhere hidden in the castle snogging Angelina" George said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione just took another bite of toast. She always liked messing with him, keeping the suspense.

"Well?" he asked hopefully

"Nah. I think I'll pass." She said casually (though she didn't mean it)

"What!?" George said angrily. "Normal girls would love to take this baby out on a ride."

"Well do I look like a normal girl to you?" Hermione said finishing her toast. All she wanted was to get out of the stupid Easter-y hall. Before George could answer, she stood up to leave. "See you later then, George." She said leaving.

George smiled as he watched her push her way through the crowd on kids coming in to eat breakfast. He took one last sip of pumpkin juice before chasing after the sneaky bookworm.

**sorry if it's a short chapter!...credits to anonymous :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holo! Sorry for the super late update :P **

**And my buddy Anonymous over here wants to be known as Potato.**

**So credits to my friend Potato**

"Hermione! Wait up!" George called trying to keep up.

"What?' she asked frustrated. 'I've got to pack up my things before Easter break."

"You're going home for break?" George asked disappointed.

"Yeah. Problem?" she asked smirking

George did his best to force a smile. But on the inside all he wanted to do was swear and punch the wall.

"Nah. Happy Easter, Hermione." And with that, George turned and walked to the dormitory with his hands deep in his pockets. He'd better tell Professor McGonagall he wouldn't be staying at Hogwarts this Easter.

"I guess Hermione won't be getting an Easter surprise after all." He murmured to himself.

**(TWO SECONDS LATER :O)**

"GEORGE! WAIT!" Hermione said running to him

'_Spoke too soon'_ George thought as he turned around smiling "Yes?"

"um…i..well you see…oh what the heck! You want to hang out? You know, before we pack and leave?"

A smile spread across George's face. Grabbing Hermione's hand, he pulled her away before she could change her mind.

* * *

The two walked around the castle, not letting go of the other's hand. And after awkwardly bumping into Fred and Angelina (yes, they were snogging), they sat under a tree by the black lake.

They talked for what felt like hours. George told jokes and Hermione laughed so hard he could see tears of joy cling to Hermione's eyelashes. Hermione talked about her parents being dentists and answered all of George's questions about the muggle world. (like, "What's a rollycooster?" or "Presidint? what's a presidint?"

"You know, you still haven't answered my question" he said smirking

"You mean the one about the president? I told you-"

"No, love. i meant 'Why are you so grumpy madam perfect?'"

Hermione smiled when he called her 'love'. But all the same she kept her head down making it clear that she didn't want to answer. With his finger, George lifted her chin and just stared at her daring her to answer

"Easter." she said reluctantly.

"What about it?"

"It's stupid!"

"WHAT!? NO IT ISN'T!' George said angrily 'Have you even been Easter egg hunting in the wizarding world?"

"Not exactly"

"And there's your problem! Wizards are much smarter than muggles when it comes to things like this." he said in his matter-of-factly imitation of Hermione.

"I was once a muggle" Hermione murmured.

"Come on, 'Moine, go easter hunting with me."

"I'll only do that once He-who-must-not-be-named dances the macarena!" she said with a laugh.

"Heh? Well i don't know whatever it is you want he-must-not-be-named to do. But i know that you need an easter education. You need an eastercation.And Georgie over here can give it to ya.' he said gesturing to himself 'I'll even wear a bunny suit if i have too."**  
**

"Fine" Hermione laughed

"Yes!' George said rubbing his hands together. 'Now all i need is a bunny suit and-"

But he was cut off by the very annoying bell that told them it was time to go .**(do they have bells at Hogwarts? o.O)**

"Sorry George.' Hermione said standing up and wiping the dirt from her skirt 'Maybe next year."

"But-"

"Bye George" Hermione said with a weak smile and ran back into the castle. Sadly without the company of her favorite red-head.

**(I spy a pitch perfect reference ;) )**


End file.
